StarStruuck
by YvonneWearsPyjamas
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is a very famous singer/actress and model, her life is great and easy, but when she has to pretend to be the girlfriend of singer/model Jace Herondale, will her life be easy-the answer is No , will it be great?- Maybe. -All human-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new story!**

* * *

**Clary pov**

"What" we both shout.

_Five minutes earlier._

I walk into the meeting I have with my manager and I see the devil himself, my enemy-Jace Herondale.

"What are you doing here?" we both ask at the same time.

I scowl, he grins.

"Please sit down, Clary" Camille- my manager- says

I sit beside Camille, across from Jace.

"Well your both probally wondering why you're here" says Jace's manager, Raphael I think.

I sneak a glance at Jace.

He looks confused.

"Well" Camille starts.

"There was an online poll about celebrity couples and people think" she points at Jace and I."Would be a perfect couple, so we think it would be great for your careers , if you two were to be in a 'relationship' she said with air quotes.

"So we want you two to do a song together, then 'be caught' together on a date" says Raphael.

"It will be great for your careers, we have a name for the two of you already!" Camille says.

"Clace!" she says while clapping her hands.

About two minutes of us staring at them like they have grown three heads we both say the same thing at the same time, much to my distaste.

"What!".

"You have to be kidding me!" I shout.

"Why me" Jace mutters.

I scowl at him.

"Now listen you two" Raphael starts, pointing at us.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, you'll be on the front page of every magazine!" he says, smiling.

Camille gives him a glare.

While we look disgusted.

"Now look, it's only for a couple of months" she says.

"But i'm on tour" I say pointing out the obvious.

It's true , I'm on a break I fly to Europe in two weeks.

"I know but you'll be going on a date tomorrow and you will be spending every minute together until you leave and Jace you'll be flying every now and then to 'see Clary'" she says.

"And no cheating ,no kissing other people or you'll be ruined" Raphael warns.

I feel sick.

"Oh and you'll be moving in with each other after a couple of months" Raphael says.

"What!" we both shout,again.

"We need to show people that your serious" Camille says.

"And the break-up?" I ask.

"Oh babe, I thought we were good?" Jace says, grinning.

It took al my strength to not lean over the table and slap that grin off of his face.

"We'll think of that when it comes to that" Raphael says.

We finish the meeting with Jace- irritated, Camille-pissed off, Raphael annoyed and me worst of all- furious.

"We'll call you about the details for the date" Camille says.

"Ok" is all they say.

We leave and there are paparazzi outside, great.

We ignore them and drive home.

I live by myself.

My family live the other side of New York.

My father,Valentine Morgenstern owns Morgenstern Corp.

My brother, following his footsteps.

My mother, artist.

I have been famous since I was 14 and I am 22 now.

My best friend Simon lewis is a director and my other best friend is Isabelle Lewis ( they got married 6 months ago) is a model.

Oh well I guess I'm not single anymore.

I sigh.

I check my twitter and I'm getting the what I normally get 'go out with me' , 'I love you' and 'I'm a huge fan'.

Isabelle texts me.

_Come_ over

**Why?**

_Girls night out_

**_Be right there._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I go into my walk in closet and try to find something to wear, but I don't know what, Ah my black strapless one.

It is short and there is lace on it to finish it off.

I grab my make-up bag because Izzy is not the kind of person to share, I make sure I have everything and head out.

I get into my car and drive to Izzy's and Si's.

I get to there house, they live about 15 minutes away so it's not that bad.

There house is big but not as big as mine , not bragging or anything just a simple observation,

It has 6 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms

And it's a very let's say colourful house compared to mine which is black and white.

I go into the house and is dragged by Izzy to her bedroom.

"Hey" she says.

"Hey, " I say.

"So you ready to party?" she asks.

"Hell ya!" I yell getting excited because it's my first night out in ages and I sure as hell will not be waking up in my own bed.

"So let's get ready"she says.

We get ready and talk a lot.

"Si wants to have kids" Izzy says.

"What do you think" I ask.

She sighs.

"Well, I'm on the pill but I don't want to give up my amazballs of a body and I have my whole future ahead of me"She says.

I think about what she just said and I burst out laughing.

"Did you just say amazballs?" I ask.

"Yes ,why are you laughing?" he asks.

"That word get's me every time anyone says it".

...

She ignores me.

"Hello serious talk here" she says.

I pull myself together.

"Izzy, I think you should tell him how you feel" I say.

"Yeah I guess your right" she says.

We have been sipping wine for the past hour while getting ready and I'm getting tipsy.

"Hey, did I tell you I'm not single anymore?" I ask.

"WHAT! OH MY HOLY CRAP! WHO IS HE?" She asks excited.

"Jace Herondale I have to date him it's set up" I say.

Her face drops a bit.

"Oh, but still" she says, hopefully.

"And I have to move in with him" I say.

"Poor you, but you have to admit he is hot" she starts.

"Izzy!" I cut in.

"Not that Simon isn't as hot as him but still" she says.

"Where is Simon anyway?" I ask.

"Oh he's in Canada shooting a new movie" she says sadly.

"Hey, he'll be back soon" I say to her tryng to cheer her up.

"K, well we are fab and we put the H to the Ot and we are going to get drunk" she shouts.

* * *

We have a driver so we can drink as much as we want.

So as soon as we get there I head straight to the bar and start drinking it up.

Then after an hour or so Izzy and Simon show up.

"Si" I yell.

"Omg when did you get here?" I ask.

"A while ago,I wanted to surprise ye" he says.

Izzy grabs him and brings him to the dance floor.

I sigh.

So I turn to the bar again and I see him.

* * *

_**Cliffie! but ye probally know who it is or do you? Until next**_** time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, back from camping it sucked anyway here is chapter 3**

* * *

Sitting there himself is Jace Herondale.

I decide whether or not I should go up to him.

Ahh what do I have to lose,he is my 'boyfriend' after all.

But before I can reach him a blonde bimbo goes up to him.

So I decide to causally be standing where I can just about hear them talking.

"Hey Jacey" blonde bimbo aka slut says.

"Not now Kaelie and I'm no longer a single man so leave me alone" Jace says tiredly.

The look on her face is priceless.

"But Jacey, we are meant to be together" Kaelie says.

"No Kaelie , look we had fun but that is it! I have found someone better now" he says

"And prettier" he adds

Wait Jace though I was pretty? Or was that just an excuse?.

"Ugghh " Kaelie grumbles while walking away.

I decide to go up to him.

"Hey" I say causally.

"Hey, Red" he replies

"Clary" I say automatically.

Red is certainly not my name,Clary is.

"I like Red better" He says while looking into my eyes.

"Wanna dance?" I ask him because I am bored.

My tune is on.

"Ok and try not to faint because of all my hotness" he says confidently.

"Kk" Is all I say, I really am to drunk to care.

We make our way to the dance floor.

I start dancing but some people might call it grinding, I don't.

Not that he is complaining.

The song ends and I look into his golden eyes.

The next thing I know is that we are kissing.

It feels so...right.

Like we are meant to be together.

Even though it sounds cliché.

It ends too soon.

"Your hot" I say out of the blue for no reason I think I am stating the truth.

"I know and so are you" he says cockily.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asks.

He's just being polite I tell myself even though it is a lie.

I look at Izzy and Simon who are in the middle of a very heated make out session and they look like there going to going to a room very soon.

Okkkkkkk I'll text them later, much later.

"Sure" I say to him.

He grins and takes hold of my hand and we leave.

* * *

We go out the back door to avoid paparazzi.

Well it seems we can never get a break.

Dozens of paparazzi swarm us.

All of them taking pictures of us.

We eventually reach Jace's car.

We both get in the back seat and his driver sakes off.

"Hey, how about you come to mine?" he offers.

"Ok" Is all I say.

"Perfect" he says while grinning.

We both know what going to happen.

We arrive at a very large apartment building.

We get out and go inside.

We go into a elevator.

The sexual tension is killing me.

We arrive at a penthouse apartment.

The second we get inside the apartment I am against the door.

Jace is pinning me to the door and kissing me hotly.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He goes down a hallway and he opens the last door.

It's a master bedroom.

We kiss a lot.

Our clothes come off quickly and he covers his body over mine.

* * *

I wake up in a bright room.

Oh my god I am really hungover.

I turn around in the bed I'm in and I come face to chest with the last person I thought I would.

Jace.

And we are both naked.

Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my holy crap.

Jace freaking Herondale!

I slept with Jace Herondale , my enemy and I don't even rememeber, classy Clary.

Oh my god.

I get up and try to find my dress, very quietly.

I find it and slip it on.

I tip toe to the door.

The second I thought it was safe he talks.

"So Red you were fantastic last night" he says.

I say nothing.

I just look into his eyes.

"Leaving so early?" he asks.

Yes, I have to go home I say, shakily.

"Oh come on, one there is going to be paparazzi, second you can't go out like that and stay for breakfast"he says kind of shyly and hopefully.

"Please!" he begs.

"Oh , alright"I say finally.

"Ok, come on then"he says.

He gets out of the bed and goes up to the door.

He looks confused on why I am not following.

"Ehhh Jace" I say trying not to laugh.

"Yes?" he asks.

"You're naked!" I say letting out lots of giggles.

He looks down and he sees that I am right.

His cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Oh my god! Jace Herondale blushed!, broadcast it to the world" I say teasing him.

He goes a deep red this time.

"Oh right" he says awkwardly.

He walks over to a dresser and takes out a pair of sweat pants but he remains shirtless. God help me!

He has a perfect six pack and his biceps, there to die for! I try not to stare.

He grins and walks out the door.

The only thing I can do is follow.

His hallway has only a few pictures.

I glance at them and there of his parents I think. There's one of a women with blonde hair and eyes much like Jace's and she's pushing a blonde boy on a swing set. It must be Jace.

An other one is of the same two people but they are joined by a tall, lean man with hair and blue eyes, he looks exacly like Jace except the eyes.

Much like my own house it's white but no black it's just complety white.

The kitchen is spotless, probaly because he has maids.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he asks.

"Whatever you have" I answer.

"Ok, I can work with that" he says, while nodding his head and opening some shelves.

"You cook your own food?" I ask.

Not to sound spoilt but I make my own food every now and then but I do have a cook.

"No I make my own food and clean myself" he answered.

I gape. I never expected Jace Herondale to be a neat freak.

"Yeah, I am a bit of a neat freak but I like my space, no maids , no cooks, just myself , you know?" he says while looking out the windows.

"Yeah" I say.

I kind of know what he's on about, sometime's a person has to have personal space.

"So what's on the menu today?" I question.

"Well, since you said anything I guest it's just going to be a surprise!" He says while grinning.

"Ok" I sigh.

To my surprise 15 minutes later there is a plate of bacon, waffles and a lot more with orange or apple juice, wow.

It is kind of awkward but we talked for a bit and I figure he is not a big arrogant asshat he is really sweet.

We finish up and we are surprised to hear the door open and we see the people that leave us mortified. They were the people from the pictures the man and parents. I gulp.

Jace looks like he's about to be sick.

Uh oh.

**Jace's pov. (YaY!)**

Oh shit" My freaking parents! Oh come on! Does the world hate me or something!?

"Jace honey we just got back from Europe and we came to visit" Celiné , my mother stops when she sees Clary and she looks surprised.

****"You" she finishes when shes finally recovered from surprise.

It's obvious she knows what's happening or at least what happened last night. With me shirtless and Clary in that very short,black,tight dress.

Oh my god did I just think that!

My father comes in and he chuckles.

"Well it seems that you two have been busy!" he say, amused.

GOD KILL ME NOW!

"And who is this?" my mother says while looking like shes going to explode she always thought we would be a good couple.

I know for a fact she knows who Clary is she adores her she says her music is so 'cool' and 'down to earth'.

Even though I am her son she likes Clarys music better though she will never admit it.

Clary is blushing like mad.

She is so beautiful.

Wait, did I just say beautiful! Snap out of it Herondale, girls are hot not beautiful, God I am acting like a love sick puppy.

"Clary Morgenstern, it's nice to meet you" Clary says while smiling.

My mother smiles and introduces herself and my dad and then the questions start.

Oh god.

* * *

**OMG it has been ages since I last updated! So sorry! I have been really busy and I went back to school and stuff I'll try and update soon! Review!**

**xox **


End file.
